


The Field of Flowers

by onetruethree



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetruethree/pseuds/onetruethree
Summary: Three friends reunite, and remember past (and present) feelings.For polyvldnetwork's vld poly weekDay 1: flowers/tattoos





	The Field of Flowers

Lance remembers a daffodil in the middle of thousands of violets.

Hunk remembers the opposite, the daffodils so plentiful they nearly smothered the bright blue. 

Whichever it was, there was a sea of flowers, more beautiful than anything either of them had seen before. They laid in the field, grinning ear to ear. They were new to life-changing sights like this; they were children, but barely. Still young, still mostly happy. 

This was something different: an overflowing of that youthful feeling, so much so that they thought it made them grow up just a little.

Lance thought back to when he was younger, when the ocean was only a minute’s walk away, when the sand between his toes wasn't so much blissful as a necessary annoyance on his feet in order to get to the water. Now, he was in the middle of nowhere (according to him), even though he was now never 20 minutes from the city. This field made him feel at home, that he finally belonged in this new place.

Hunk thought back to his mom's baking, to her flavorful dinners he had yet to see the likes of in a store. Since they'd moved, his mom barely had time to cook anymore with her job. He missed that feeling. 

They went back there often, sometimes at night, because the light pollution was lessened that far from town. They both loved the stars, and they would just sit and think for hours out there.

They both had their first kisses there: Hunk's with Lance, Lance with a girl named Charity. 

They both moved away for college: Hunk for 4 years, Lance for 2. And they both moved back for that field.

~~~

“Lance!” Katie called, running from her office.

He was in the middle of inking a skull or a bird or a name on someone’s arm, but he turned to her for a second. “Yes, honey?” Lance teased, knowing Katie hated pet names like that.

She rolled her eyes and continued. “Well, this guy I knew from college just texted me, and he’s visiting back here.”

Lance frowned, not knowing why that was relevant to him. 

She clarified, realizing his confusion. “Look, I just really want you two to meet. I think you'd hit it off.” She sat down at a waiting chair a few feet behind him, putting her feet up on the coffee table.

“Okay. I’ll meet him.” At first, Lance was less than excited. He didn’t know why she was so persistent with this, but he decided to trust her anyway. And as they closed up shop, Lance felt old, as if adult life still hadn’t caught up to him yet, as if he was just a stranger looking at his life through a wall. One look at Katie, though, and he immediately remembered who he was. Katie couldn’t help but make him feel young again, and he beamed with love as they made their way to the car. She gave him an odd look for staring, but she was used to it. 

Katie drove, but Lance had no idea where they were going. She just said that they were driving to meet her friend, so Lance had little to no context to even try and figure out their destination. As they sat idly in the car, Lance looking out the window and finding the route a little too familiar, Katie spoke up. “Come to think of it, I think you two went to the same high school.” She wrinkled her nose, thinking for a few moments. “Did you know a Hunk Garrett?”

Lance almost gasped. “Know him? He was my best friend in high school.”

Katie laughed, dumbfounded. “Wow, I know that look. What is he, an ex?”

“What! No, it’s not like that,” He deflected, but kept a somewhat smitten look on his face. 

Katie knew there was something there. “Well, time to stop reminiscing, we’re here.” 

Lance had little time to prepare himself before he turned to see that field from so long ago; the same one that brought him the happiest times of his childhood; the same one that prompted him to get his first tattoo in his second year of college. He hadn’t seen it for years-- he’d been too busy with work ever since he moved back. He didn’t completely remember it correctly, but as he looked at it, it came back to him. A sea of bright yellow surrounding a tall violet, propped up by a strong, green stem. He was speechless, and even more so when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hunk. Lance immediately started running to his friend, hoping that he wouldn’t disappear under his arms. It was as if neither of them ever left. 

“Lance! It’s so good to see you!” He was still wearing the same warm smile as always, a twinge of nostalgia behind his eyes. 

They spent a few seconds staring at each other before Katie could interrupt. “Can you two stop flirting for one second?” She also wore a huge grin, equally happy to see her friend. They hugged as well, and they all were overcome with emotions. “Well, this is a coincidence, huh?” 

They all chuckled, and Lance couldn’t help but think he was the luckiest person on Earth. He grabbed their hands, first Katie’s, then Hunk’s, and ran out to the field, careful not to trip. He plopped down recklessly on the flowers, followed by the others on his left and right. The sun was barely setting, and he could see the sky start to turn dark as he stared up, all of them wordlessly remembering. “I love you,” he spoke, and they knew what he meant.


End file.
